Delivery
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Reid gets flowers from Morgan on Valentine's Day. Moreid.


**Delivery**

_Reid gets flowers from Morgan on Valentine's Day. Moreid._

…

…

And wow, this is NOT the pairing I thought I'd write a Valentine's fic for, considering I haven't watched the show since Maeve died. Also, unbeta'd due to writing it pretty quickly after seeing a tumblr post about how people wait for OTP fics about Valentine's Day and I realized I hadn't written one.

...

...

Valentine's Day at the BAU was a strange event. It wasn't strange for the team to be off on a case on February 14th, since crime doesn't take vacations.

Still, the members of the BAU team did their best to celebrate in whatever way seemed best to them every year. Usually J.J. and Hotch took days off, though not the same one, to spend with their families. Garcia would take a half day to go on a date with Kevin. Prentiss took a weekend and went away somewhere but she wouldn't explain where to. Morgan always had a different date. Reid took a long lunch and called his mom.

Every year, one of the office staff would pass out Valentine's Day cards to everyone. They were generic but individual and it made people smile. Flowers for those with significant others weren't unheard of but still weren't common, given the job position and all.

Thus it was with surprise that Reid was at his desk on Valentine's Day and when a bouquet of chrysanthemums was placed on said desk, just the left of the file he was working on.

Glancing up, he found himself face to face with Derek Morgan, who actually looked nervous.

"Hey, Morgan," he greeted after a beat of silent staring. "Where'd you get the flowers?"

Morgan shrugged. "Some florist near my place."

Still confused, Reid glanced between the flowers and Morgan again before asking, "Who gave them to you?" What he really wanted to know was why Morgan had brought them to work if they were given to him at his house.

"No one gave them to me, Reid," Morgan sighed, nerves leaving him momentarily. "I bought them. For you."

For several moments, Reid couldn't find his voice. The idea was laughable. Derek Morgan, ladies man, bought flowers for Reid, who couldn't get a girl to go on a second date with him ever?

Tension returned to Morgan's body at Reid's long silence. "I didn't know what kind you'd like or even what color, so I just had the girl throw together a bunch of different ones that looked nice and hoped for the best. She said these would last longer than the other kinds in the shop and I figured you'd appreciate that." He shrugged. "But if you don't like 'em you can always give them to someone else or toss 'em in the garbage."

Reid opened his mouth and Morgan shut his, ending what was gearing up to be quite the rant. About flowers. For Reid. Reid shut his mouth, shook his head once, and opened it again.

"You bought me flowers?"

Morgan seemed to deflate a little. "Yes, Reid. I bought you flowers."

"You do realize it's Valentine's Day, right?" Reid asked. "Why'd you-"

"Well Valentine's Day is a day for celebrating the people you love and giving them gifts," Morgan interrupted smoothly. "I figured it was as good a day as any to finally ask you on a date."

For a moment, Reid thought he'd fallen out of his chair because his world flipped upside down, but he hadn't moved a muscle. How long had he wanted Morgan to ask him out? How many times had he envisioned spending time just enjoying each other's presence outside of the office? How badly did he want to take their working relationship and morph it into something deeper, something longer lasting, something more?

"You-" Reid tried. "Morgan, you don't...do this." Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "You find pretty girls in clubs and cafes and take them out. You don't buy them flowers."

It seemed to take a lot of effort, but Morgan didn't roll his eyes. "I do when I really want it to work out," he said instead, quietly.

Blushing, Reid looked at the flowers. He knew Morgan well enough that, while he was a fan of picking on Reid, he wouldn't joke about something like this. Morgan wasn't cruel. That meant he was being serious. He was honest in his affections. But Morgan dated super models. Reid was so far from that. Even if they dated, how long would it take for Morgan to get bored?

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan's voice called him out of his own head. When they locked eyes, Morgan gave a gentle smile. "Get outta that big brain of yours and just accept the flowers."

"And the date," Reid blurted out, then blushed deeper when Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "Well, you haven't technically asked me out yet, but when you do."

The darker skinned male nodded sagely and leaned over Reid's desk, creating a barrier between Reid and the rest of the office, reminding Reid that the rest of the office even existed. Reid gulped, his pulse racing, and Morgan smirked.

"Spencer Reid," he said in his most sultry voice, all traces of nerves gone. "Would you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Without pausing, Reid nodded. "As long as we're using proper cutlery," he agreed.

Morgana chuckled and stood straight again. "Whatever you want, Reid. Whatever you want."


End file.
